Vehicles rely on sophisticated sensors to provide an associated computer or controller with location and situational awareness information such as the relative position of other vehicles, and the location of the autonomous vehicle relative to the traffic lanes. Certain externally located sensors are contained in one or more containers or housings on an exterior of the vehicle, with one exemplary location being a roof of the vehicle. Given such a location, the sensors are incorporated into a module including a hermetically sealed container or housing that receives and protects the sensors from fouling due to dust, humidity, and other contaminants. In such a location, the sensor modules are exposed to a wide range of extreme environmental conditions. In particular, an interior of the housing can become very hot, in excess of 100° C. Exemplary conditions that can lead to such in-housing temperatures include an ambient temperature of 43° C. in combination with a solar load of 1000 watts per square meter (W/m2). Such sensors typically have a significantly lower preferred temperature operating range of approximately 20-25° C. However, with the sensors being in the sealed housing, direct convective air cooling of the sensor is not possible.